1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to printing systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods of estimating sheet supplies in a printing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Printers typically include one or more copy sheet trays that can be replenished by an operator from time to time. To facilitate a smooth operating routine, it is helpful to replenish the copy sheet supply before the supply is exhausted, instead of allowing the supply to be exhausted during a print request.
It is an object of the present invention to provide systems and methods of estimating a copy sheet supply in a printer.
To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, a method for a printing system, the method comprises measuring a quantity to raise a platform from a first position and estimating a number of sheets on the platform in response to the measured quantity.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a printing system comprises a first member, the first member being configured to hold copy sheets; a second member; an actuator configured to move the first and second members relative to each other; a register that stores a quantity determined after operation of the actuator; and an estimator that estimates a number of copy sheets, responsive to the quantity.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a printing system comprises means for measuring a quantity to raise a platform from a first position, and means for estimating a number of sheets on the platform, responsive to the measured quantity.